User talk:JBSecondToNone
Just wanted to say hi! It's great to see another writer here creatign strong female characters, and I've loved your work so far. Looking forward to more of it! KayEmm (talk) 06:08, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! To make the the situation concerning work in progress pages more clear, there won’t be any problem unless you don’t leave them unfinished for months or something. MongoosePirate (talk) 00:27, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Just gotta say that I love your work so far! This wiki has a dire shortage of badass chicks, so its great to see you turning that around! Lemmie know if y'all wanna collaborate on some do or another Daytebayte (talk) 02:57, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Cool beans. I had an idea for colorful raider warlords in the South-West, but it hasn't really developed beyond some personalities (Like an insane, donut-obsessed transhumanist). I'm happy to throw ideas at you. Also, I lurve your custom character pics. I can't make a good fase to save my life Daytebayte (talk) 07:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) I did some of the faces on the Task Force ILLYRIAN article. I found getting lighting was the real killer, which is why so many of them are against bland backgrounds. Anyways! So the idea i had was a community of sorts that was home to one or more large, organised Raider gangs, akin to Nuka-World. Much of it was the desire to create a raider group with real flavour beyond just being mass-murdering serial puppy kickers. Daytebayte (talk) 04:17, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I like the idea of expanding on the Coltraines. They're a fun pair allready, and more of them could be more so. So here's an idea! We have Raider Location Place (aka "Not Nuka-World") with two gangs; your inbred jerks and my donut-loving freaks. How's that sound? Daytebayte (talk) 02:06, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I'd say let's look at our two gangs for the moment (since we're making one each) and then see how we're doing for space. Obviously the locale is going to have to be somewhere near the wonderfully vauge Salvation. I'd say something sprawl-y so people can spread out and cover it on raider decor. Another town comes to mind, but it could be something like a transport depot or truck stop or some sort of industrial site also works. Maybe even an army base long gone to crap And would you belive it but I've allready conceptualised seven characters (Okay, so two of them are a little above nameless goons, but...)? Clearly this is a good idea. Daytebayte (talk) 12:26, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Names are allways a bitch. I'm thinking that our hole in the ground has some nice name the raiders gave it, like The Armpit or somehting equally as colourful and we work it from there. I came up with the idea that both gangs stumbled into it and, rather then engaging in mutually destructive warfare, they instead decided to share the place and use it as their base of operations. They don't like each other, but they at least tolerate themselves. The Coltraines sound like a fun bunch of murderous creeps. I'm still working mine out, but I think I've got enough to build a strong framework from and expand. So far: *Erika (Needs a last name): Transhumanist and donut obsessed. Smart, but wierd. Leader *Syd Harbour: Right hand woman, perpetually high on chems but a genius in her strange way *Alicia (Needs a last name): Ex merc and group strongarm *Brock Rockfod: Spy and planner who will stick his dick in anything given a chance *Big Guy Who Doesn't have a name Working on expanding them out Daytebayte (talk) 03:11, October 7, 2018 (UTC)